


Alistair Objects

by Tassos



Series: A City Elf Walks Into a Blight - Ian Tabris Stories [5]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: 5+1 Things, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5897404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tassos/pseuds/Tassos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five companions Alistair objects to bringing along, and one he doesn't mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alistair Objects

**Leliana**  
  
"But she said she was told to help us in a vision. From the Maker."  
  
"And she very clearly knows what she's doing with that sword. Better than I do."  
  
"But she's woo-woo!" Alistair made a little whirling motion with his finger.  
  
Ian let out an exasperated sigh. "We need all the help we can get. She's coming along if she wants."

* * *

  
  
**Sten**  
  
"But he murdered a whole village. He admitted it himself!"  
  
"It wasn't a whole village. And he said he wanted to make up for it."  
  
"But he could snap again and turn on us next! We'll never see it coming." Alistair made a dramatic slashing cut with his hand.  
  
Ian scoffed. "He's seven feet tall. I'm pretty sure we'll see it coming. Also, he's _seven feet tall_ and pure muscle. I'm not turning away that kind of strength. He's willing to join us, so he's coming."

* * *

  
  
**Wynn**  
  
"But she's old. We shouldn't be taking her into any kind of danger."  
  
"I dare you to tell her that to her face."  
  
"But will she be able to keep up? We're fighting darkspawn." Alistair's worried expression was full of doubt.  
  
Ian stared at him, wondering just what he thought she'd been doing in the Tower before they got there. "I'm pretty sure she was single-handedly fighting off demons before she sealed them off. She can take care of herself. _And_ she's a healer. You're seriously complaining about bringing along a healer? She's coming with us."

* * *

  
  
**Zevran**  
  
"But he just tried to murder us!"  
  
"He was paid to. It's not like he hates us personally. And now he's willing to work for us in exchange for his life."  
  
"But he just set an ambush for us and tried to murder us for Loghain." Alistair repeated slowly, as if doing so would make his words more clearly understood.  
  
Ian sighed and wished his fellow warden hadn't grown up so sheltered in the Chantry. "He's an assassin. That's what he was paid to do. And now he's not. He's going to work for us, and we're going to pay him by keeping him alive for the time being. We can change our minds later, but I think he'll be quite useful in the meantime, so he's coming."

* * *

  
**Oghren**  
  
"But he's a drunk!"  
  
"Branka was his wife. I'm not going to keep him from trying to find her."  
  
"Drunk and distraught. He's a mess that will lead us into trouble. And he smells." Alistair made a face that showed which reason was the actual reason he objected to the dwarf's presence.  
  
Ian rolled his eyes. "Your socks smell. Besides, he knows where Branka went and he can guide us through the Deep Roads. We need him, so you'll just have to deal with the smell. He's coming."

* * *

  
  
**Shale**  
  
"Well?" Ian asked.  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"You don't object to having Shale along?"  
  
"No. He's made of rock, and I'm pretty sure the only thing he doesn't like are pigeons. Can't blame him." Alistair grinned.  
  
Ian gave him a careful once over, wondering if he was possessed. "Glad you approve," he said cautiously. Alistair merely clapped him on the back and happily continued on their way.


End file.
